ENCUENTRO
by amerugui
Summary: Mikasa está en un bar esperando a su esposo para celebrar su quinto aniversario, pero sucede un encuentro peculiar. Dos versiones de la misma historia. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**ENCUENTRO**

* * *

Cansada después de un arduo día de trabajo, Mikasa estaba en la barra de un bar tomando un martini. Esperaba a su esposo para ir a cenar a un restaurante que se encontraba frente al bar, pero el hombre ya estaba bastante retrasado.

Los minutos pasaban y él no llegaba, lo cual la estaba irritando - _Dijo que no tardaría_ \- pensó. Pero los sorbos que le daba a su bebida no disminuían su creciente enojo, y es que, era obvio que un médico siempre tiene trabajo pendiente, pero ella terminó su trabajo temprano para estar ahí a tiempo, después de todo cumplir cinco años de matrimonio no es cualquier cosa.

Cuatro bebidas después, miró el reloj frente a ella por décima ocasión –Bastardo, si me deja aquí plantada me divorciaré- dijo con voz muy tenue.

En ocasiones como esta los celos siempre se apoderaban de su mente, será que él estaba trabajando o en realidad siempre se retrasaba por estar jugueteando con alguna de esas enfermeras que tanto lo admiran. Justo ahora, estaba muy enojada.

-Pareces molesta, ¿esperas a alguien?- un hombre pelinegro, de mirada penetrante y de estatura mediana se acercó a la chica.

-Sí- se limitó a decir.

-Al parecer te ha dejado plantada, hace ya mucho rato que estás aquí- el comentario hizo que Mikasa le diera un trago pronunciado a su copa por el enojo –Es un idiota sabes, si yo tuviera una mujer tan hermosa como tú no la dejaría sola ni un momento, ya que otro podría robármela-

-Es un hombre muy ocupado, lo entiendo- respondió.

-Pero pudo haberte avisado que llegaría tarde o mejor dicho pudo terminar sus ocupaciones temprano, nada debería ser más importante que su hermosa esposa- el hombre era insistente -Esos martinis no te ayudarán a sentirte mejor, ¿te puedo invitar algo más fuerte?-

-Porque no- dijo un poco más relajada.

Minutos después Mikasa estaba tomando whisky en las rocas y sin darse cuenta había iniciado una conversación con el pelinegro –Me encantan tus labios- dijo el hombre de manera inesperada –Me gustaría lamerlos y morderlos apasionadamente-

La chica se sorprendió ante tal comentario, -¿Qué dices?-

-¿Lo has hecho? ¿Decirle a un total extraño que te gusta?-

-No, ¿por qué haría algo así?-

-Por el simple hecho de que te gusta… Justo ahora, en mi caso, he encontrado a una hermosa mujer que me encantó desde que la vi entrar al bar… verla caminar seductoramente en un vestido rojo entallado que resalta su figura ha sido muy excitante… estuve tentado a acercarme desde que llegaste, pero no sabía si alguien llegaría a acompañarte, así que esperé y heme aquí, diciéndote lo mucho que me gustas y que quiero llevarte arriba para hacerte mía durante toda la noche-

La cara de Mikasa se puso totalmente roja, esa había sido una declaración sexual, jamás antes alguien le había dicho algo similar de esa manera. No sabía por qué, pero escuchar tal confesión era excitante. Debido a su trabajo y el de su esposo hacía mucho tiempo que las cuestiones pasionales habían pasado a segundo término, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que habían tenido sexo, lo cual hacía sonar esa propuesta bastante tentadora, además el hombre a pesar de verse mayor a ella era muy atractivo.

-Amo a mi esposo- dijo para dar a entender que algo así era impensable.

-Yo también amo a la mía… pero, encuentros tan fortuitos como este no pasan frecuentemente, ¿por qué negarnos ese deleite?- el hombre dejó su copa sobre la barra y se acercó a la chica -Prometo hacerte gritar de placer y no detenerme hasta que ya no puedas más-

Al sentir al hombre susurrándole al oído la sensación de excitación aumentó… lo deseaba… deseaba irse con él y tener una noche de sexo pasional, sin preocuparse por el trabajo, la casa o los miles de problemas que enfrentaba cotidianamente.

Miró el reloj otra vez, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había llegado -Iré- fue lo que dijo.

-Perfecto- el hombre sacó su billetera y pagó las bebidas. Enseguida le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomó de la cintura y ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás. Llegaron a un ascensor, entraron e inmediatamente al cerrarse las puertas el hombre arrinconó a Mikasa y la besó apasionadamente, lamió, mordió e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella hasta que por la falta de aire tuvieron que separase –Me llamo Levi- le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Al entrar a una de las habitaciones del hotel en que se encontraba el bar, Levi encendió solo algunas luces, propiciando un ambiente cálido para que no se sintiera cohibida. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente, poco a poco la llevó hasta la cama donde la acostó y con movimientos delicados le bajó el vestido –Me encanta este vestido, pero me gusta más como te ves sin él-

Al sentirse sin la prenda que cubría su cuerpo Mikasa se tapó los senos con sus manos, dejando expuesto solo el diminuto bikini que tenía puesto; pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de Levi, era como cuando estás apreciando un platillo exquisito antes de saborearlo, y no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pues él iba a probar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-No tienes nada de que apenarte, tu cuerpo es hermoso y este abdomen… es muy sexy- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el abdomen de la pelinegra. Ella al sentir contacto tembló, de verdad estaba emocionada por esto.

Levi comenzó a besar el torso de Mikasa, sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a la ropa interior y con ayuda de sus dientes bajó el bikini dejando expuesta su intimidad. De inmediato le separó las piernas y se hundió en su parte más privada. Ella podía sentir la lengua de su amante subir, bajar y detenerse repetidamente en el punto más sensible. El placer que sentía era tanto que trataba de alejarlo sin éxito, ella comenzó a gemir, pero al darse cuenta tapó su boca, Levi al percatarse de lo sucedido tomó ambas manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, dejando expuesto todo su cuerpo –Dios, tus senos son hermosos- dijo antes de comenzar a devorarlos, lamía, mordía y succionaba cada uno, primero delicadamente y después con algo de rudeza, a lo que la chica respondía con más y más gemidos de placer. Después, Levi fue hasta su cuello y le dio algunas mordidas, sin dejar de masajear uno de los senos con la mano que le quedaba libre, para después abandonarlo e ir directo su intimidad, para jugar nuevamente con el punto más sensible -¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió ella entre gemidos y suspiros, hacía tanto que no disfrutaba del contacto con el cuerpo de un hombre que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado –Por favor no te detengas- le pidió.

Ante el comentario, Levi aceleró el movimiento de su mano e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica, ella dio un pequeño quejido. El pelinegro soltó las manos de Mikasa y pasó una de ellas por debajo del cuerpo de la mujer para levantar su cadera y lamer nuevamente su clítoris, la combinación de ambos movimientos hicieron que ella no soportara más y un orgasmo se apropió de su cuerpo, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal.

-¿Hace cuánto que no tenías un orgasmo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pude sentirlo, estás demasiado mojada- ella solo enrojeció –Pero es mejor así, será una sensación muy placentera cuando entre en ti-

Levi se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, dejándose puesto solo el bóxer que mantenía prisionera su pronunciada erección. Mikasa no pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija en él, se preguntaba cómo se vería -¿Quieres tocar?- le preguntó.

-Sí quiero- respondió ella, después se acercó para tocarlo suavemente.

Levi estaba de pie sobre la cama, mientras Mikasa estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, por lo que la intimidad de Levi estaba justo frente a su cara. Después de masajearlo por unos instantes ya no aguantó más las ganas de tenerlo entre las manos, así que bajó el bóxer dejado expuesto el miembro. Por un momento dudó su siguiente acción, pero nada le importó, lo tomó firmemente y se lo llevó a la boca, Levi al sentir la calidez cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los movimientos de la lengua de Mikasa, era tan buena haciéndolo que por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo terminar, pero pudo resistir. Ella seguía succionando y con una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, por lo que el placer era inigualable –¡Basta! ¿Quieres que la diversión termine ya? Aún falta mucho-

Levi se recostó en la cama y extendió su mano para que Mikasa fuese hacia él, le ayudó a sentarse sobre su dorso y poco a poco se introdujo en ella, la chica gemía reiteradamente, se apoyó de las piernas de Levi y comenzó a moverse antes que él. Era sumamente placentero para la vista de Levi apreciar a la mujer moviéndose de arriba abajo y ver rebotar sus hermosos senos, además de observar cómo su miembro entraba y salía de la vagina.

El pelinegro levantó el peso de su cuerpo con ayuda de sus brazos despegando su cadera un poco de la cama para embestir a la chica, la cual comenzó a sollozar y repetir lo placentero que se sentía. Después Levi se acercó a ella para succionar uno de sus pezones mientas sus manos le masajeaban el trasero, ayudándola a moverse al mismo ritmo que él marcaba.

-¡Más, quiero más!- repetía. Por lo que Levi la recostó boca abajo y le levantó la cadera para penetrarla desde atrás, la sensación era mejor que la anterior y ella no tardó en hacérselo sentir al apretar su miembro con sus paredes internas, lo que ocasionó que el pelinegro gimiera.

-¡Maldición! Te dije que aún falta mucho para terminar, no intentes provocarme antes de tiempo- después siguió embistiendo más y más fuerte, logrando que ella dejara caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, estaba agotada, pero ni por un momento esto había terminado para Levi, quien la volteó y penetró con fuerza, ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuello, mientras él mordía sus senos.

-Me encanta, de verdad, me encanta cómo lo haces, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo- le dijo ella, a lo que él respondió con un profundo beso que duró por varios minutos.

-Ya es hora de que tengas tu segundo orgasmo de la noche- le dijo él saliendo de ella y acomodándola sobre él, pero dándole la espalda. En esa posición volvió a penetrarla y jaló sus brazos hacia atrás, acelerando las embestidas, lo cual Mikasa no pudo soportar e hizo que a la par con Levi tuviera una nueva explosión de placer, aunque esta era más intensa que la anterior.

Agitados, ambos rodaron sobre la cama, Levi la jaló hasta hacer que la cabeza de ella se apoyara en el pecho de él, Mikasa podía escuchar el corazón de Levi latir rápidamente -Espero no haberte decepcionado- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No lo hiciste- respondió –Todo lo contrario, fue mejor de lo que esperaba-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero aún no hemos terminado- Levi se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el mini bar de donde sacó una botella de vino tinto, la destapó, le dio un trago y fue de regreso a la cama. Mikasa pudo notar que mientras él caminaba su erección se mantenía firme y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Levi se dio cuenta y al pararse frente a la cama la llamó -Acércate, ¿quieres probar el vino?- Mikasa fue enseguida, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le dio un trago a la botella -Ahora limpia los jugos que dejaste sobre el- le dijo señalando su miembro. Ella, obediente inició una nueva sesión de sexo oral que Levi estaba disfrutando mucho.

El pelinegro detuvo la labor de Mikasa para besarla y llevarla hasta el sillón que había en la habitación, ahí la hizo sentarse sobre él para penetrarla nuevamente. Mientras ella se movía de arriba abajo, Levi vació el vino sobre los pechos de Mikasa y comenzó a lamerlos; la combinación del licor y sudor acompañados de la placentera vista era exquisita, por lo que el pelinegro aumentó el ritmo hasta llegar al tercer orgasmo de la chica.

Ella se dejó caer en el sofá y pudo ver cómo a pesar de la intensa sesión el miembro de Levi seguía firme –Te dije que te haría mía toda la noche, y no me detendría hasta que no pudieras más- le dijo al ver que tenía la mirada fija en su erección.

-Está bien… No tengo prisa- continuando con una nueva sesión después de un pequeño descanso.

* * *

Ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Mikasa y Levi estaban completamente agotados abrazándose tratando de descansar un poco.

-Te dejé varias marcas en el cuello, ¿qué harás?- Le preguntó él.

-Usaré la bufanda que me dio Eren, siempre se queja de que no la uso…-

-Perdóname por hacerte esperar esta y todas las ocasiones anteriores, procuraré que no vuelva a suceder- le dijo dándole un beso en la frete.

-Está bien, te perdono… además supiste reparar el error, recordaré esto durante muchos años-

-Que bien… Feliz aniversario Mikasa-

-Feliz aniversario Levi… te amo-

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció? Es mi primer lemon rivamika, ojalá que me haya salido bien. Vi un doujinshi hentai que hablaba sobre dos desconocidos haciendo cosas en un tren y al final resultó que eran esposos celebrando su aniversario e inmediatamente mi mente trajo a Mikasa y Levi al tema, obviamente no fue lo del tren, pero esto me gustó más. Ahora bien, hay una segunda versión que si gustan leer está en el siguiente capítulo. Es lo mismo pero con final diferente _

Gracias por leer y quiero decirles que amo el Rivamika, es mi OTP favorita al igual que Vegeta y Bulma. Besos para todas.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENCUENTRO**

* * *

Cansada después de un arduo día de trabajo, Mikasa estaba en la barra de un bar tomando un martini. Esperaba a su esposo para ir a cenar a un restaurante que se encontraba frente al bar, pero el hombre ya estaba bastante retrasado.

Los minutos pasaban y él no llegaba, lo cual la estaba irritando - _Dijo que no tardaría_ \- pensó. Pero los sorbos que le daba a su bebida no disminuían su creciente enojo, y es que, era obvio que un médico siempre tiene trabajo pendiente, pero ella terminó su trabajo temprano para estar ahí a tiempo, después de todo cumplir cinco años de matrimonio no es cualquier cosa.

Cuatro bebidas después, miró el reloj frente a ella por décima ocasión –Bastardo, si me deja aquí plantada me divorciaré- dijo con voz muy tenue.

En ocasiones como esta los celos siempre se apoderaban de su mente, será que él estaba trabajando o en realidad siempre se retrasaba por estar jugueteando con alguna de esas enfermeras que tanto lo admiran. Justo ahora, estaba muy enojada.

-Pareces molesta, ¿esperas a alguien?- un hombre pelinegro, de mirada penetrante y de estatura mediana se acercó a la chica.

-Sí- se limitó a decir.

-Al parecer te ha dejado plantada, hace ya mucho rato que estás aquí- el comentario hizo que Mikasa le diera un trago pronunciado a su copa por el enojo –Es un idiota sabes, si yo tuviera una mujer tan hermosa como tú no la dejaría sola ni un momento, ya que otro podría robármela-

-Es un hombre muy ocupado, lo entiendo- respondió.

-Pero pudo haberte avisado que llegaría tarde o mejor dicho pudo terminar sus ocupaciones temprano, nada debería ser más importante que su hermosa esposa- el hombre era insistente -Esos martinis no te ayudarán a sentirte mejor, ¿te puedo invitar algo más fuerte?-

-Porque no- dijo un poco más relajada.

Minutos después Mikasa estaba tomando whisky en las rocas y sin darse cuenta había iniciado una conversación con el pelinegro –Me encantan tus labios- dijo el hombre de manera inesperada –Me gustaría lamerlos y morderlos hasta el cansancio-

La chica se sorprendió ante tal comentario, -¿Qué dices?-

-¿Lo has hecho? ¿Decirle a un total extraño que te gusta?-

-No, ¿por qué haría algo así?-

-Por el simple hecho de que te gusta… Justo ahora, en mi caso, he encontrado a una hermosa mujer que me encantó desde que la vi entrar al bar… verla caminar seductoramente en un vestido rojo entallado que resalta su figura ha sido muy excitante… estuve tentado a acercarme desde que llegaste, pero no sabía si alguien llegaría a acompañarte, así que esperé y heme aquí, diciéndote lo mucho que me gustas y que quiero llevarte arriba para hacerte mía durante toda la noche-

La cara de Mikasa se puso totalmente roja, esa había sido una declaración sexual, jamás antes alguien le había dicho algo similar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con su esposo por primera vez.

-Soy casada-

-Lo sé, pude ver tu anillo de matrimonio cuando me acerqué… pero eso no cambia lo que siento ahora mismo- la mirada del hombre se mantenía fija en la de Mikasa.

No sabía por qué, pero estar ahí escuchando tal confesión era excitante. Debido a su trabajo y el de su esposo hacía mucho tiempo que las cuestiones pasionales habían pasado a segundo término, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que habían tenido sexo, lo cual hacía sonar esa propuesta bastante tentadora, además el hombre a pesar de ser totalmente diferente a su esposo y verse mayor a ella era muy atractivo.

-Amo a mi esposo- dijo para dar a entender que algo así era impensable.

-Yo también amo a la mía… pero, encuentros tan fortuitos como este no pasan frecuentemente, ¿por qué negarnos ese deleite?- el hombre dejó su copa sobre la barra y se acercó a la chica -Prometo hacerte gritar de placer y no detenerme hasta que ya no puedas más-

Al sentir al hombre susurrándole al oído la sensación de excitación aumentó… lo deseaba… deseaba irse con él y tener una noche de sexo pasional, sin preocuparse por el trabajo, la casa o los miles de problemas que enfrentaba cotidianamente.

Miró el reloj otra vez, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había llegado y no había ningún mensaje o llamada para avisar que su esposo llegaría tarde o que no podía asistir -Iré- fue lo que dijo.

-Perfecto- el hombre sacó su billetera y pagó las bebidas. Enseguida le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomó de la cintura y ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás.

Durante el camino, Mikasa envió un mensaje al teléfono de su esposo _-Hubo una emergencia en el hospital, uno de mis niños está muy grave, tengo que ir, te estuve esperando pero no llegaste-_ al terminar, apagó su teléfono y lo guardó en su bolso.

* * *

Una vez que ambos llegaron al ascensor, entraron e inmediatamente al cerrarse las puertas el hombre arrinconó a Mikasa y la besó apasionadamente, lamió, mordió e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella hasta que por la falta de aire tuvieron que separase –Me llamo Levi- le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Al entrar a una de las habitaciones del hotel en que se encontraba el bar, Levi encendió solo algunas luces, propiciando un ambiente cálido para que no se sintiera cohibida. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente, poco a poco la llevó hasta la cama donde la acostó y con movimientos delicados le bajó el vestido –Me encanta este vestido, pero me gusta más como te ves sin él-

Al sentirse sin la prenda que cubría su cuerpo Mikasa se tapó los senos con sus manos, dejando expuesto solo el diminuto bikini que tenía puesto; pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de Levi, era como cuando estás apreciando un platillo exquisito antes de saborearlo, y no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pues él iba a probar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-No tienes nada de que apenarte, tu cuerpo es hermoso y este abdomen… es muy sexy- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el abdomen de la pelinegra. Ella al sentir contacto tembló, de verdad estaba emocionada por esto.

Levi comenzó a besar el torso de Mikasa, sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a la ropa interior y con ayuda de sus dientes bajó el bikini dejando expuesta su intimidad. De inmediato le separó las piernas y se hundió en su parte más privada. Ella podía sentir la lengua de su amante subir, bajar y detenerse repetidamente en el punto más sensible. El placer que sentía era tanto que trataba de alejarlo sin éxito, ella comenzó a gemir, pero al darse cuenta tapó su boca, Levi al percatarse de lo sucedido tomó ambas manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, dejando expuesto todo su cuerpo –Dios, tus senos son hermosos- dijo antes de comenzar a devorarlos, lamía, mordía y succionaba cada uno, primero delicadamente y después con algo de rudeza, a lo que la chica respondía con más y más gemidos de placer. Después, Levi fue hasta su cuello y le dio algunas mordidas, sin dejar de masajear uno de los senos con la mano que le quedaba libre, para después abandonarlo e ir directo su intimidad, para jugar nuevamente con el punto más sensible -¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió ella entre gemidos y suspiros, hacía tanto que no disfrutaba del contacto con el cuerpo de un hombre que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado –Por favor no te detengas- le pidió.

Ante el comentario, Levi aceleró el movimiento de su mano e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica, ella dio un pequeño quejido. El pelinegro soltó las manos de Mikasa y pasó una de ellas por debajo del cuerpo de la mujer para levantar su cadera y lamer nuevamente su clítoris, la combinación de ambos movimientos hicieron que ella no soportara más y un orgasmo se apropió de su cuerpo, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal.

-¿Hace cuánto que no tenías un orgasmo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pude sentirlo, estás demasiado mojada- ella solo enrojeció –Pero es mejor así, será una sensación muy placentera cuando entre en ti-

Levi se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, dejándose puesto solo el bóxer que mantenía prisionera su pronunciada erección. Mikasa no pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija en él, se preguntaba cómo se vería -¿Quieres tocar?- le preguntó.

-Sí quiero- respondió ella, después se acercó para tocarlo suavemente. Era inevitable comparar, el pene de su esposo era un poco más pequeño y siendo este el segundo que veía en su vida le parecía bastante apetecible.

Levi estaba de pie sobre la cama, mientras Mikasa estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, por lo que la intimidad de Levi estaba justo frente a su cara. Después de masajearlo por unos instantes ya no aguantó más las ganas de tenerlo entre las manos, así que bajó el bóxer dejado expuesto el miembro. Por un momento dudó su siguiente acción, pero nada le importó, lo tomó firmemente y se lo llevó a la boca, Levi al sentir la calidez cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los movimientos de la lengua de Mikasa, era tan buena haciéndolo que por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo terminar, pero pudo resistir. Ella seguía succionando y con una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, por lo que el placer era inigualable –¡Basta! ¿Quieres que la diversión termine ya? Aún falta mucho-

Levi se recostó en la cama y extendió su mano para que Mikasa fuese hacia él, le ayudó a sentarse sobre su dorso y poco a poco se introdujo en ella, la chica gemía reiteradamente, se apoyó de las piernas de Levi y comenzó a moverse antes que él. Era sumamente placentero para la vista de Levi apreciar a la mujer moviéndose de arriba abajo y ver rebotar sus hermosos senos, además de observar cómo su miembro entraba y salía de la vagina.

El pelinegro levantó el peso de su cuerpo con ayuda de sus brazos despegando su cadera un poco de la cama para embestir a la chica, la cual comenzó a sollozar y repetir lo placentero que se sentía. Después Levi se acercó a ella para succionar uno de sus pezones mientas sus manos le masajeaban el trasero, ayudándola a moverse al mismo ritmo que él marcaba.

-¡Más, quiero más!- repetía. Por lo que Levi la recostó boca abajo y le levantó la cadera para penetrarla desde atrás, la sensación era mejor que la anterior y ella no tardó en hacérselo sentir al apretar su miembro con sus paredes internas, lo que ocasionó que el pelinegro gimiera.

-¡Maldición! Te dije que aún falta mucho para terminar, no intentes provocarme antes de tiempo- después siguió embistiendo más y más fuerte, logrando que ella dejara caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, estaba agotada, pero ni por un momento esto había terminado para Levi, quien la volteó y penetró con fuerza, ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuello, mientras él mordía sus senos.

-Me encanta, de verdad, me encanta cómo lo haces, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo- le dijo ella, a lo que él respondió con un profundo beso que duró por varios minutos.

-Ya es hora de que tengas tu segundo orgasmo de la noche- le dijo él saliendo de ella y acomodándola sobre él, pero dándole la espalda. En esa posición volvió a penetrarla y jaló sus brazos hacia atrás, acelerando las embestidas, lo cual Mikasa no pudo soportar e hizo que a la par con Levi tuviera una nueva explosión de placer, aunque esta era más intensa que la anterior.

Agitados, ambos rodaron sobre la cama, Levi la jaló hasta hacer que la cabeza de ella se apoyara en el pecho de él, Mikasa podía escuchar el corazón de Levi latir rápidamente -Espero no haberte decepcionado- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No lo hiciste- respondió –Todo lo contrario, fue mejor de lo que esperaba-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero aún no hemos terminado- Levi se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el mini bar de donde sacó una botella de vino tinto, la destapó, le dio un trago y fue de regreso a la cama. Mikasa pudo notar que mientras él caminaba su erección se mantenía firme y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Levi se dio cuenta y al pararse frente a la cama la llamó -Acércate, ¿quieres probar el vino?- Mikasa fue enseguida, se sentó sobre sus piernas y le dio un trago a la botella -Ahora limpia los jugos que dejaste sobre el- le dijo señalando su miembro. Ella, obediente inició una nueva sesión de sexo oral que Levi estaba disfrutando mucho.

El pelinegro detuvo la labor de Mikasa para besarla y llevarla hasta el sillón que había en la habitación, ahí la hizo sentarse sobre él para penetrarla nuevamente. Mientras ella se movía de arriba abajo, Levi vació el vino sobre los pechos de Mikasa y comenzó a lamerlos; la combinación del licor y sudor acompañados de la placentera vista era exquisita, por lo que el pelinegro aumentó el ritmo hasta llegar al tercer orgasmo de la chica.

Ella se dejó caer en el sofá y pudo ver cómo a pesar de la intensa sesión el miembro de Levi seguía firme –Te dije que te haría mía toda la noche, y no me detendría hasta que no pudieras más- le dijo al ver que tenía la mirada fija en su erección.

-Está bien… No tengo prisa- continuando con una nueva sesión después de un pequeño descanso.

* * *

Ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Mikasa y Levi estaban completamente agotados abrazándose tratando de descansar un poco.

-Te dejé varias marcas en el cuello, ¿qué harás?- Le preguntó él.

-Usaré la bufanda que me dio Eren, siempre se queja de que no la uso, además, no suele tocarme mucho últimamente, seguro que ni lo notará-

-Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero es un idiota, si fueras mi mujer te haría mía todas las mañanas y las noches y de ser posible en todos los rincones de mi casa-

-Es una pena- dijo ella con algo de melancolía.

-Me gustaría pedirte que nos viéramos nuevamente, pero sé que no aceptarás-

-Eso es correcto… como te dije amo a mi esposo y esto fue solo un desahogo-

-Lo sé… por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Mikasa-

-Es un placer Mikasa, entonces, me despediré de ti como es debido- enseguida Levi cargó a la pelinegra y la llevó hasta la regadera donde antes de bañarse tuvieron sexo un par de veces más.

Al salir del hotel alrededor de las seis de la mañana, Mikasa se acercó a Levi y éste le dio un último beso. Después ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias y nunca más volvieron a encontrarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero no haberlos aburrido con esta segunda versión con algunos toques diferentes, y es que si bien en la historia anterior tuvimos un final feliz, por qué no tener un final triste estos dos dan motivación para hacer cosas tristes, sexosas y de acción.

Gracias por leerme, espero continuar pronto mi otra historia del profesor Levi y la alumna Mikasa, de verdad que tengo el argumento general, solo me faltan ir escribiendo los detalles, ojalá que regrese la inspiración. Besos


End file.
